


The First Time is always Scary

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Transgender Sole Survivor, mentions of marvel cinematic universe, mentions of needles and injecting them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Garrison Danse helps his partner with something new





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own fallout, bethesda does
> 
> this fic is written with care and i haven't had my first injection yet. i have two people willing to write letters for me though. 
> 
> most of the info comes form this video (has injection in it so beware if you have a phobia): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5GAyZzDpNU

Garrison Danse smiled as he looked down at the supplies on their kitchen table. “You’re ready, I promise.”

He stared at his Sole Survivor, who sat nervously in an antique wooden chair. This was his first shot not in a doctor’s office.

“I’ll admit I’m scared.” Sole’s voice shook as he stared down at the table. He still had a slight fear of needles.

“I’m right here.” Garrison rested his hand on Sole’s shoulder and gripped slightly for comfort. “Take your time.”

On the square metal table top, a tini glass bottle of testosterone waited for the needle to be inserted in small circle on the top. Beside it was a sterile syringe and needle package unopened beside a few tiny swatches of sterilizing pads.  The rest of his materials were contained in a Captain America: Civil War lunch box; a box of Band-Aids, a biohazard container, and his T letters underneath it all.    
  
Sole cleaned his hands with soap and water again to reassure himself that his hands were sterile. He’d shaved his leg recently in his general area for his injection just to be safe.  Sole exhaled and grabbed one of the wipes and dragged it along his injection site then opened his syringe package.

He stared at the crystal clear tiny jar of testosterone for a moment before sticking the syringe in and drawing back his prescribed dose. He drew out a little more than his dose out of nervousness and pushed back the excess into the bottle before pulling the needle out. He inspected the contents, making sure there were no bubbles and placed it near his injection site without touching his skin.

“Danse…” His voice was low as he stared at the needle.

“It’s alright, Love. Take your time.” Danse hoped in the back of his mind, his voice was strong but reassuring.

Sole exhaled through his nose and stuck the needle all the way into his injection site on his outer thigh. He pushed down slowly on the stopper and waited until his full dose was injected. Once that was finished he removed the needle and placed it in the sharps biohazard container Danse had slid across the table for him.

Danse came around the table with a Spiderman Band-Aid with a smile. “You did a great job, Love.” Sole grinned back at him “The first time for almost anything is always scary.”

**Author's Note:**

> note: I didn't put a specific dose because thats usually decided per patient per doctor.


End file.
